Mi sueño, tu sueño
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: SasuNaru. Oneshot. Sasuke tiene serias dudas sobre a lo que está dispuesto a renunciar para permanecer con Naruto. Pero todo esto cambia cuando ve a su amante con una mujer extraña al regresar de improviso de una misión.


**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 18 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** lemon.

* * *

**Mi sueño, tu sueño**

por _Hikari Shiroki_

Sasuke había creído que en algún momento de su vida juntos, Naruto se pararía frente a él, cuan iracundo e inamovible como se podía tornar, y le prohibiría tajantemente que prosiguiera con sus planes de revivir a su clan con la ayuda más que contenta de alguna de las mujeres que seguían cada uno de sus pasos.

A veces se le ocurría que podía pasar lo contrario, que Naruto terminara por reconocer que su bien conocida relación en todo Konoha les traía más problemas a ambos que los que merecía y que lo mejor sería que cada uno siguiera su camino. Especialmente si Sasuke estaba tan preocupado por revivir a su clan.

Lo que no pasó ni remotamente por su cabeza en todo ese tiempo fue que algún día vería a Naruto, al regresar una noche de una misión más pronto de lo vaticinado, salir con... otra mujer.

Ahora, debemos entender la lógica de Sasuke en esto. Había pasado casi toda su adolescencia buscando venganza contra su hermano. Finalmente había logrado matar al mal nacido y solo había conseguido obtener una revelación dolorosa sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Itachi que lo habían dejado abatido y dolido, luchando con nuevos demonios y sin ninguna posibilidad de recobrarse por su cuenta esta vez. Naruto, como siempre, había aparecido para sacarlo de su depresión antes que esta lo hiciera cometer una verdadera estupidez irreparable. Desde ese momento, Sasuke quería abiertamente a Naruto. Aunque lo sabía desde que eran niños solo tuvo la certeza de sus sentimientos después de dejarlo tirado bajo la lluvia al término de su combate en el Valle del Final. De vez en cuando trataba de expresar sus emociones físicamente, pero jamás fue capaz de hacerlo verbalmente. Era lo mismo, Naruto debía suponerlo, o eso le gustaba pensar al Uchiha.

Lo más lógico después de regresar era que Naruto se encargara de vigilarlo y cuidarlo al volver a la aldea, en vista que había sido este el más interesado en traerlo de vuelta. Así, comenzaron a habitar la misma casa una vez que el Uchiha fue restaurado en Konoha como un ninja de élite y seguidamente empezaron a correrse rumores sobre la relación clandestina que mantenían tan solo unas semanas después de eso.

Quizá debido a esto y a la mucha antipatía que el nuevo estado de relaciones del joven Uchiha causó en la población femenina de la aldea otros rumores se comenzaron a esparcir igual de rápido. El mismo Sasuke los había escuchado en unas cuantas ocasiones y usualmente le causaban una gran mueca de gracia en sus labios perennemente neutrales, pensando que debería tener la imaginación de Jiraiya para poder seguir con cordura todas las orgías en las que lo hacían protagonista, mientras estaba seguro que las mujeres de la aldea se ocupaban de que Naruto los escuchara mucho más seguido. Pero como Naruto nunca se molestó en preguntarle al respecto, Sasuke jamás se preocupó en desmentirlos.

Además examinaba estas habladurías con la mente fría y se admitía a sí mismo que el siguiente paso en sus planes no tendría otra forma de concretarse a menos que hiciera realidad los rumores y comenzara a acostarse con otras mujeres además de Naruto. Tendría que hablar el tema con su compañero antes, claro. Seguramente este se enojaría y quizá hasta lo tomaría como una traición, pero Sasuke simplemente no podía renunciar al sueño de revivir a su clan por él.

Naruto, después de todo, no iba a renunciar a su sueño por Sasuke. La quinta Hokage les había anunciado sus intenciones de hacer a Naruto su sucesor y todos en el grupo que escuchaba la anticipada confesión felicitaron a su amigo de toda la vida. Sasuke fue el único que no movió un músculo en todo el anuncio y solo se dedicó a mantener la mirada firme cuando Naruto lo buscó con la suya.

Él sabía lo que aquello significaba. Un Hokage que solo se puede ocupar de la aldea ciertamente no tendría tiempo para una familia normal si la tuviera y mucho menos para la especie de familia clandestina que había formado con Sasuke.

No hablaban de eso tampoco. Sasuke sentía que no había nada que pudiera llenar sus expectativas si se ponía a discutir el asunto así que no lo mencionaba. Por las noches apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de Naruto y le hacía el amor con más fogosidad, quizá para compensar el no poder hablar de ello.

Naruto, por su parte, no parecía prestarle importancia a lo que escuchaba por las calles ni al futuro cargo que estaría a punto de asumir en cuanto Tsunade diera por terminado su entrenamiento. Sasuke creía que se estaba esforzando por mostrarse natural y, como él, no buscaba sacar el tema a la luz, pero sentía que ambos estaban caminando sobre un hilo muy delgado que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Y esa noche, cuando llegó más temprano de lo que se le esperaba de su misión, sintió que el maldito hilo se terminó de romper del todo y su peso se precipitó hacia el vacío.

Naruto estaba caminando por una calleja solitaria con esta mujer que Sasuke nunca había visto en toda su vida, aunque rara vez se fijaba en las mujeres a su alrededor si era franco. El encontrarlos juntos esa noche había sido una coincidencia tan grande que seguramente estaba predestinada, ni siquiera debía habérselos podido encontrar sino fuera porque Sasuke había sentido un repentino deseo de caminar de regreso en lugar de su habitual paseo por los techos de la aldea para no perder el tiempo en llegar a casa.

Naruto y la mujer no lo habían visto. Estaban muy enfrascados tomándose de la mano y susurrándose cosas al oído como para prestar la menor atención a las personas que pasaban por la entrada de la calleja donde estaban metidos. Sasuke estaba indignado.

Si Naruto deseaba salir con otras mujeres no tenía por qué hacerlo como si fuera un criminal. Seguro, Sasuke no se sentiría muy contento al respecto, pero tampoco le diría que no.

¿No le diría que no?

Sasuke casi se dio un cabezazo contra la esquina que lo tenía oculto al sorprender tal idea en su cerebro. Por supuesto que no le diría que no. Por qué habría de decirle que no después de haber vivido más de cuatro años juntos, de pasar cada día y noche cuando estaba lejos en una misión pensando en la forma de concluirla más rápido de lo habitual para regresar al lado de Naruto, de sus risas y sus caricias cuando estaban juntos. Por qué habría de decirle que no después de todo eso. De ninguna forma.

Sasuke sabía, como todos, que el primero en una relación en demostrar que esta significaba más para él era quien estaba bajo el control de la otra persona. Él nunca sería esa persona. Nunca lo había sido. Todo ese tiempo había sido Naruto el que se preocupaba porque Sasuke no lo dejara. Naruto el que lo trajo a casa, Naruto el que decidió cuidar y ocuparse de él, Naruto el que lo besó por primera vez, Naruto. Naruto había sido siempre el primero.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro cansado y decidió terminar su espionaje por esa noche. No tenía una idea clara de adónde ir pero sus pasos lo llevaron inevitablemente a su casa en el distrito de los Uchiha. Cuando se encontró dentro de la casa vacía y oscura sintió como si nada hubiera cambiado. Recordaba sus años como genin en los que regresaba de una misión a una casa solitaria y oscura que lo envolvía en su soledad y sintió que su mente comenzaba a flaquear ante tales recuerdos. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Naruto había logrado al estar con él para que esa sensación de soledad se fuera del lugar que antes había pertenecido a su familia.

Cansado, se recostó en los cojines de la sala después de tomar un baño. Estaba pensando cuál sería su reacción cuando Naruto apareciera cuando, presa del cansancio, se quedó dormido.

Le pareció que tan solo unos segundos después despertó al sentir algo sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba acariciando su frente con uno de sus dedos mientras estaba inclinado sobre él. Sasuke solo atinó a incorporarse después de unos segundos.

—No sabía que vendrías hoy. ¿Pensé que regresarías hasta mañana en la mañana?

Sasuke se tensó ante las palabras de Naruto. Obviamente el rubio no esperaba que regresara ese día, de otra forma no hubiera sido tan descuidado al salir con esa mujer.

—Terminé la misión rápido.

Quería agregar: para venir a verte, pero de pronto se sintió estúpido al siquiera pensarlo. Miró a Naruto airadamente y le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Quién era esa mujer contigo en la calleja?

Los ojos del otro hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente, seguramente no esperaba que Sasuke supiera nada de la mujer con la que había estado hablando hacía unos minutos atrás. Bajó la mirada y comenzó a rascar su cabello, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso por algo. Al verlo, la irritación de Sasuke fue en aumento.

—Me viste... pues...

Naruto siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido por un rato más hasta que Sasuke se hartó y le repitió la pregunta. Aun así, el idiota parecía no entender ninguna de las palabras de Sasuke a este punto.

—Es... una de las asistentes de Hokage. Estábamos discutiendo asuntos de la aldea y se hizo tarde así que la estaba acompañando a casa...

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas, había entendido perfectamente.

—Si quieres irte con ella puedes hacerlo. Yo no te detendré.

Naruto pareció paralizado por la respuesta de Sasuke, no se movió ni un centímetro durante los siguientes segundos y su mirada nunca dejó la de su amante. A Sasuke le sucedía algo parecido, pero después de obligarse a tomar control de sus movimientos una vez más movió los brazos y los cruzó sobre su pecho. Esto pareció mover un resorte en el mecanismo de Naruto a su vez.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —le soltó de pronto.

Sasuke sentía que no tendría paciencia para seguir con aquella conversación por más tiempo, giró su cabeza hacia un lado y le respondió irritado:

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Naruto se mostró enojado ante tal respuesta. Se adelantó hacia Sasuke y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta negra con ambas manos cerradas en puños, pero ni siquiera con esto el Uchiha se volvió para mirarlo.

—Eres un caradura. Tú, que no dejas de acostarte con todas las mujeres que ves a tu alrededor, te atreves a recriminarme algo a mí —le dijo colérico—. Es un misterio cómo no has tenido tu añorado heredero aún —sus ojos se entrecerraron de pronto—. O acaso lo estás ocultando por algún extraño remordimiento. Después de todo lo que tengo que aguantar todos los días no deberías tomarte la molestia.

Sasuke lo miró con ojos fríos y tomó sus manos entre las suyas haciéndolo soltar el cuello de su camiseta, un segundo después lo tenía aprisionado en el piso, todo su peso sobre el de Naruto.

—Eres un idiota y siempre lo has sido. ¿Crees que haría algo así sin antes hablar contigo?

Naruto lo miraba irritado pero escuchó esto y la duda hizo que sus ojos azules comenzaran a brillar de un modo extraño. Miró los ojos negros de Sasuke y no supo decir si le mentía descaradamente o si le decía la verdad. Sabía que le creería de todas formas al final, fuera lo que fuera, y comenzó a sentirse frustrado consigo mismo. Entrecerró sus ojos y trató de contener las lágrimas que sabía no tardarían en salir.

—¿Cómo quieres que te crea después de todo este tiempo? ¿Después de todas las cosas que he tenido que escuchar durante todos estos años? Nunca te preocupaste por desmentirlas, ¿por qué ahora?

Sasuke lo escuchó con la frente fruncida y escuchando a su corazón latir más fuerte al ver la expresión en la mirada de Naruto y cómo poco a poco se empañaban sus ojos. Los labios de Sasuke descendieron a estos automáticamente, sin pensar en nada más que en no permitir que una sola lágrima más se derramara por sus mejillas, y no dijo nada más. Sabía que Naruto conocía la respuesta a eso y no necesitaba contestar. Sabía que Naruto no lo había engañado con esa mujer lo mismo que él nunca lo había engañado con ninguna otra durante todo ese tiempo y sabía también que ambos lo comprendían ahora.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a perderse en el cabello alborotado de Naruto, desordenándolo aun más mientras comenzaba a besar sus labios. Las manos de Naruto, otra vez libres, se levantaron hasta rodear el cuello del Uchiha y atraer sus besos con más fuerza. Sasuke no perdió más tiempo, pasó una de sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de Naruto y la depositó finalmente sobre una de sus piernas, posicionando el cuerpo debajo y luego abriéndola para poder acomodarse entre sus piernas. Naruto lanzó un gemido ahogado por los besos del Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió, adoraba cuando Naruto soltaba sus pequeños sonidos eróticos. Su boca comenzó a abrirse más y su lengua se adentró hasta la garganta de su amante, Naruto ladeó su cabeza un poco para darle incluso más acceso, Sasuke le devolvió el favor embistiendo con su cuerpo una vez el cuerpo debajo de él, Naruto arqueó la espalda, demasiado excitado por el contacto como para contenerse.

Sasuke acabó el beso unos segundos después mirando los ojos azules de Naruto que estaban nublados por el deseo. Siempre había amado sus ojos, pero amaba esa mirada en especial porque sabía que nadie más que él la había visto en toda su vida.

—Ha pasado una semana... —le respondió conteniendo su propia respiración acelerada—, no esperes que me contenga.

Naruto asintió lentamente y bajó sus brazos para acariciar los hombros de Sasuke.

—Tú no eres el único que ha estado esperando... Sasuke.

Y el Uchiha no dejó que más palabras fueran gastadas. Comenzó por levantar la camiseta de Naruto con sus manos hasta que tuvo que dejar de besarlo para terminar de sacársela. Luego se comenzó a ocupar del broche del pantalón mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello, el pecho y finalmente el estómago de su amante. Naruto gemía y se movía siguiendo cada movimiento en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Cuando Sasuke se incorporó de rodillas entre las piernas de Naruto dejó que con sus manos levantara su trasero del piso para liberar sus caderas del pantalón, luego volvió a depositar su peso sobre el tatami mientras Sasuke inclinaba todo su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Naruto aprovechó esta posición para comenzar a halar la camiseta de Sasuke fuera de su pantalón, Sasuke volvió a arrodillarse para terminar el trabajo por el otro hombre y luego removió sus pantalones sin perder más tiempo. Naruto tragó saliva cuando vio la prominencia dentro de la ropa interior de Sasuke. El Uchiha sonrió de lado y se quitó esta última capa de ropa antes de inclinarse nuevamente sobre su amante.

Naruto volvió a abrir sus piernas para acomodarlo entre ellas. Sasuke bajó sus manos y removió la ropa interior de Naruto de un solo tirón, al terminar el otro hombre lo miró un poco sorprendido.

—Te dije que no me contendría hoy.

Naruto asintió una vez y Sasuke tomó sus piernas hasta acomodarlas sobre sus hombros. Seguidamente comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente mientras Naruto gemía y curvaba su espalda diciendo su nombre entre bocanadas de aire.

Cuando finalmente estuvo adentro, se acomodó sobre el pecho de Naruto otra vez, mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior a la vez que sus labios cubrían los de Naruto con salvajes besos. Naruto sentía cada movimiento de Sasuke dentro de él como una embestida. Apretó fuertemente los dientes cuando Sasuke encontró su próstata y comenzó a alcanzarla con cada movimiento. Sus gemidos se transformaron en gruñidos tan gradualmente que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuándo había sucedido.

Finalmente, una de las piernas de Naruto perdió la batalla contra la gravedad y descendió del hombro de Sasuke. El Uchiha, acostumbrado a lidiar con lo inesperado simplemente la sujetó de la entrepierna y cambió de ángulo. Logrando adentrarse más en el interior de Naruto y consiguiendo que este comenzara a lanzar gritos de placer.

Sasuke estaba muy cerca del clímax, así que extendió su mano libre y comenzó a bombear el miembro del hombre bajo él. Al sentirlo, Naruto extendió sus brazos hasta alcanzar el cuello de Sasuke que estaba fuera de su alcance ahora, unas gotas redondas de lágrimas se deslizaron en los extremos de cada uno de sus ojos.

—Sa... Sasu-ke...

Sasuke dejó la pierna de Naruto y se inclinó sobre los brazos que lo reclamaban. Volvió a unir sus labios sobre los de Naruto en un beso cariñoso que se fue volviendo cada vez más húmedo y desordenado a medida que la aceleración de sus cuerpos continuaba haciendo su tarea.

Unos segundos después, Naruto se apartó de él precipitadamente mientras alcanzaba su clímax y su boca buscaba atrapar todo el aire posible para sus descuidados pulmones. Sasuke siguió con un par de embestidas más hasta que sintió su propia espalda arqueándose y se perdió en el interior de Naruto. Aún tuvo energías para depositar un beso casto sobre la frente del otro hombre jadeante antes de caer desvanecido y satisfecho a su lado en el piso de tatami.

Naruto se incorporó un poco desorientado unas horas después. Vio a su alrededor y se fijó en el brazo de Sasuke sobre su cintura antes de ver los revoltijos de ropa a su lado y notar el frío matinal colándose por una ventana abierta. Movió a Sasuke y lo despertó, le indicó que se levantara y lo siguiera a la cama. Sasuke obedeció sin decir una palabra, pero cuando estuvo finalmente acostado pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su amante una vez más y lo atrajo hacia él. Naruto no se quejó.

—Lo siento... —dijo finalmente, pensando que Sasuke estaba dormido—, todo este tiempo te he mal juzgado.

Sasuke soltó una risa de burla y Naruto comenzó a ponerse colorado.

—Sabía que eras tonto, pero no sabía que lo eras tanto.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si escucharas que me acuesto con una mujer diferente cada noche entonces? ¡Dímelo!

Naruto parecía indignado, así que Sasuke lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho, hundiendo su nariz sobre los cabellos rubios de su amado, el olor lo embargó y se sintió contento.

—Hubiera ido a preguntártelo a ti primero.

Sasuke esperó una respuesta pero no llegó, volvió a respirar del cabello de Naruto y decidió que era agradable.

—Si te lo pido... —Naruto comenzó a empujar con sus manos el pecho de Sasuke para apartarlo lo suficiente, su rostro parecía muy trastornado—. Si te lo pido... ¿no lo harías?

Sasuke comprendió que había llegado el momento. Naruto le pedía que eligiera finalmente. Hasta ese momento lo había hecho por su cuenta, cada decisión importante en sus vidas, y esta vez sentía que le debía el acceder a su petición. Pensaba que en un momento como ese se sentiría desdichado o enojado, pero extrañamente, ahora que el problemático momento había llegado, sentía mucha tranquilidad al pensar que había por fin llegado a una decisión. Solo estar con Naruto de esa forma había sido capaz de lograrlo.

Bajó su voz una décima de lo ordinario, como si temiera que alguien más que Naruto lo escuchara.

—No, no lo haría.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo. Sabía que no tenía el derecho a pedírselo nunca, pero se sentía feliz de saber que Sasuke renunciaría a su sueño por él, si alguna vez se lo pedía.

—¿Tú dejarías de ser Hokage si yo te lo pidiera? —escuchó que Sasuke entonaba un segundo después.

Lo tomó de sorpresa por completo, un minuto estaba radiante de alegría y al siguiente trataba de encontrar una respuesta a la extraña petición de Sasuke. Cuando concluyó, Sasuke notó que una especie de sombra de entendimiento cruzaba por sus ojos azules.

—S-sí... —pareció dudar al decirlo pero lo había hecho.

Sasuke lo besó y no le importó que dudara mientras que lo dijera.

—Bien, porque quizá te pida que lo hagas.

Naruto lo abrazó y asintió sobre su pecho. Le parecía lo justo, un sueño por otro.

—Y yo quizá te pida que no lo hagas.

Sasuke asintió.

—Es justo.

Y decidió que aún era muy temprano para que ambos estuvieran despiertos.


End file.
